


Harley Quinn & Kara Zor-El • Who is in Control? [Fan Vid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: Crossover video within the DC Universe what happens when Kara Danvers meets Harley Quinn?





	




End file.
